victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade West
Jade West is Tori's nemesis and a dark and prickly girl. Characteristics Even though she is known as a bit of a mean girl, she more fits the role of a "bad girl." Throughout her cast, she is often seen wearing black nail polish, clothes, etc. She has the look and the characteristics of a goth .It is possible that Jade is a punk-rocker or goth. Jade often gets props for her hard work.(and her boyfriend, Beck). According to Beck Jade has a tattoo and was getting another one ("Jade's getting her new tattoo). Jade also has streaks in her hair and peircings. Based on TheSlap, she seems to have quite an obsession with Beck. This also started the rivalry with Tori, when Tori tried to clean Beck´s shirt after she spilled coffee on it. Jade mentions on TheSlap.com that she has "recurring dreams that I really can't tell you about," possibly showing her dark personality, or a sign that she's suffered abuse of some sort (be it mental, emotional, or physical ). She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons), which might imply she suffers from mold or pollen allergies. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. She said in her profile video that if someone makes her mad "...I won´t get in a fight with you, but I´ll retaliate in a way that´ll make you sad for a LOOONG time." In "Stage Fighting", a girl who accidently threw a cup of water at her fearfully exclaimed: "Please don´t destroy me socially!"After that Jade just yells "Just forget it" and storms off. In "The Birthweek Song", her macabre and dark sense of humor was revealed when she described a scene where a monster gouged out a play´s character´s eyes as "really funny". Her "mean girl" personaly and jealousy of Tori may indicate that she harbors deep insecurities. In "Survival of the Hottest", Jade says that she doesn't sweat, because it's nasty. But when the gang is stuck in Beck s' RV she sweats. After she sweats she begans to cry. Meet her on the slap. Relationship with Other Main Characters Tori Jade appears to have a rivalry with Tori, but as of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a friendship. In the next episode, however, she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck, and asks for her advice.) They seem to be friends. See: Jori ) Cat Despite their opposite personalities, Jade and Cat seem to be good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people, whereas Cat is not as easily offended by Jade. In the episode Surival of the hotest they hug ahow that they are very good friends.( See: Cade ) Beck Beck is Jade's boyfriend, whom she seems to obsess over. They have been dating since the beginning of the series (1 year and eleven months). She dumps Beck in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it, and wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to getting help from her enemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and have been dating since. (See: Bade) Andre Jade seems to sort of hate, yet at the same time is friends with, Andre. They eat at the same table and talks rarely, in one episode "Stage Fighting" Andre goes up to her about her (fake) hurt eye. Sinjin In "Jade Dumps Back", when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck. Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade said, "Walk away" and he immediately did. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade called his mother having to have given birth to the wrong thing. She dislikes him very much. Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade. Trina She hasn't communicated to Trina so far. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a program to see her One-Woman show, Trina! Jade responded by crumpling up the program paper and stuffing it in Trina's shirt. Trina responded, "It starts at 8 o´clock sharp!".In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells to Trina that noboby likes her, twice. Jade appears to hate Trina. Also, when Tori asked her what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, Jade replied "Talent" making it clear that she does not think Trina has any. Category:Characters Category:Villains